Sucettes, idole et pâtisserie
by Namerra
Summary: [Défi n 2 - Tatouage/marquage] Murasakibara et Himuro s'aiment. A défaut de se faire des déclarations enflammées, ils ont décidé de se témoigner leur amour de manière... indélébile! Evidemment, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...


Hello folks

Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de piment à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples : un thème, un ou des mots imposés,une date butoir (ou pas...)

Défi #2

Thème : Tatouage/marquage

Lieu/univers : Lycée

Genre : Humour

Mot imposé : pornstar

Difficulté : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme

Date : 30/04/2018…. reporté au 03/05/1 (merci à celles qui avaient fini en temps et en heure de nous avoir accordé ces quelques jours supplémentaires! MERCI!)

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Also-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Mocchi, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Syrielle.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Murasakibara n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de bavard. Non, quand sa bouche n'était pas occupée à engloutir des tonnes de sucreries, chips ou _snacks_ en tous genres, elle restait assurément close. Certains auraient pu penser qu'il s'agissait de timidité, d'autres d'une forme de mépris, d'autres encore se demandaient même s'il n'était pas stupide… Cependant, la réalité était beaucoup plus prosaïque... Cette grosse feignasse avait simplement la flemme de parler. Articuler demandait beaucoup trop d'efforts et il se contentait bien souvent de grognements pour faire passer ses pensées.

Avec le temps, Himuro avait appris à décoder les marmonnements de son amoureux et même s'il avait conscience que cela ne lui rendait absolument pas service, en son for intérieur il jubilait d'être le seul à si bien le comprendre.

Néanmoins, malgré son diplôme en Murasakibaralogie option 'comment développer un diabète en trois jours', il y avait certains moments où le géant aux cheveux violets restait un mystère pour le _shooting guard._ Quand quelques chose lui échappait, Astushi se murait dans une sorte de mutisme, devenant complètement hermétique au monde extérieur. Peu importe alors les sollicitations, les yeux dans le vague il attendait que la connexion se fasse… Ce qui se révélait être parfois très long.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Murasakibara fixait silencieusement la porte d'entrée face à eux. Himuro savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un _crash system_ en bonne et due forme, le _kernel panic_ dans toute sa splendeur. Les commandes ne répondaient plus et toutes les tentatives du brun pour redémarrer la bête se soldaient par un échec. Il essaya, en vain, de l'appeler, de le secouer ou même de le chatouiller, mais rien à faire Atsushi avait totalement planté. A un moment, Himuro tenta de le faire réagir en ouvrant un paquet de chips… Mais là encore : rien ! Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le _reboot_ automatique, priant pour que cela ne prenne pas la journée.

"Hummmm… dis Muro-chin… tu es sur que c'est là ?"

Halleluja! La restauration du système venait de se terminer, Murasakibara était à nouveau fonctionnel..

"Oui Atsushi, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu n'as plus envie ?"

"Nan c'est pas ça… c'est juste que ça ressemble à un appartement…"

"C'est peut-être parce que C'EST un appartement Atsushi."

On a dit fonctionnel, hein, pas performant...

"Mais je croyais qu'on allait se faire tatouer."

"On va se faire tatouer."

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors? On est pas supposés aller dans un salon ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Atsushi, je t'ai déjà expliqué que comme tu es mineur, légalement, tu n'es pas supposé te faire tatouer…"

"Ah."

"Et donc là on va chez Honda-san."

"Honda-san ?"

"Oui! Honda Tsuyoshi! Mon tatoueur… J'ai vraiment l'impression que dès qu'il n'est question ni de sexe, ni de bouffe, tu ne m'écoutes pas…"

Ah, ça y est, Himuro avait prononcé le(s) mot(s) magique(s) et une étincelle apparut dans les prunelles violettes.

"Il y aura à manger Muro-chin ?"

"On ne vient pas pour manger… Mais oui, il y aura de quoi manger, je lui ai dit de prévoir le stock…"

A cet instant Himuro priait intérieurement pour que le tatoueur ait pris ses recommandations au sérieux et qu'il ait prévu suffisamment de gâteaux.

"Et des Pocky ? Il y aura des Pocky ?"

"Oui il y aura des Pocky… On peut y aller maintenant que tu es rassuré ?"

Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'assimilation des données, le géant aux cheveux violets grogna en signe d'approbation.

Alors que le mystérieux brun s'apprêtait à sonner, une jeune femme sortit soudainement de l'appartement, tête haute, dégoulinante d'arrogance. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans même les regarder.

Bien que la scène fut très brève, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent coi devant cette vision. La pimbêche était brune, plantureuse, assez petite et, il fallait le reconnaître, plutôt très jolie. Sa coupe à la garçonne ainsi que sa tenue d'écolière lui donnait un air juvénile. Cependant sa démarche assurée et son air hautain laissaient à penser qu'elle n'était pas non plus un perdreau de l'année!

Murasakibara, qui ne portait d'ordinaire pas attention à grand chose, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette femme. Il la lorgna jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'élévateur.

Himuro fut un peu surpris du comportement de son petit-ami. Le pivot n'avait pas pour habitude de regarder les représentantes de la gent féminine, contrairement à lui qui ne se gênait pas pour mater tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux, hommes comme femmes!

"Atsushi, la vue te plait ?"

"Hummmm…. j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fille."

"Sauf si elle tient une boutique de bonbons, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais la connaître… Je te rappelle que tu as mis trois mois à te souvenir des noms de nos coéquipier!"

"Mais Muro-chin... Si je te dis que je la connais…"

"Vous connaissez Horikita Mai ?"

La voix grave qui venait de résonner était celle du tatoueur. N'ayant pas entendu sa porte se refermer, il s'était rendu sur le seuil de son appartement et regardait maintenant les deux adolescents d'un air surpris.

"Horikita Mai… c'est qui ?"

"La jeune femme que vous venez de croiser… vous disiez la connaître!"

"Aaaah! Elle… Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… C'est juste que je ne me souviens plus où… vous savez si elle a un magasin de bonbons ?"

"Ahahahah… vous devez être Murasakibara-kun ! Himuro-kun, je comprends mieux de quoi tu parlais ! Entrez tous les deux, ne restez pas là."

Alors que les trois hommes pénétraient dans l'appartement, et que les deux plus jeunes prenaient soin de troquer leurs baskets contre des chaussons d'invité, la conversation revient sur la mystérieuse jeune femme.

"C'est normal que vous ayez l'impression de la connaître, c'est une ancienne idole qui a eu beaucoup de succès il y a deux-trois ans. Depuis quelques mois, sa carrière étant sur le déclin, comme beaucoup d'idoles une fois la majorité atteinte, elle a décidé de se lancer dans le cinéma pour adultes…"

N'écoutant que d'une oreille, Murasakibara s'efforçait toujours de trouver où il avait vu la demoiselle. Pour éviter la surchauffe, Himuro se senti obligé d'intervenir.

"Atsushi, arrête de chercher, tu as dû la voir dans une pub ou un magazine !"

"Un magazine…" murmura comme pour lui-même le jeune homme aux cheveux violets toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Hummm… et je peux savoir à quel genre de magazines tu fais référence ?" Le taquina Himuro, de plus en plus curieux, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Nouvelle étincelle dans le regard améthyste.

"Un magazine… Aaaaah mais oui ! C'est Mai-chan !"

"Mai-chan ?" demandèrent les deux autres en coeur.

"C'est ça! C'est la fille dont Mine-chin était amoureux avant de sortir avec Kaga-chin… il n'arrêtait pas de nous montrer des photos d'elle dans les vestiaires…"

"Ah bah si en plus elle se reconvertie en pornstar, Ahomine doit être aux anges…"

"Pourquoi ? Il a Kaga-chin maintenant !"

"Oui, il a Taiga… mais visiblement ça ne lui suffit pas! Tai m'a dit que cet enfoiré passe tout son temps libre à mater des magazines cochons et qu'il en a même planqué dans son appart'... Je me demande toujours ce qu'il lui trouve!"

"Mine-chin sait se montrer très attentionné quand il veut !" contesta Murasakibara avec véhémence.

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec son coéquipier, Himuro avait pu constater que les membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient très protecteurs les uns envers les autres. Même s'il leur arrivait de s'écharper entre eux, personne d'extérieur à leur petit cercle ne pouvait émettre la moindre critique au sujet de l'un d'eux sans provoquer la foudre des autres. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

"Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?" demanda, sur un ton sec, le brun piqué au vif.

Lui aussi avait tendance à couver son petit frère et il n'approuvait pas du tout le comportement de l'as de Too. De surcroît, la simple mention que le métis ait pu se montrer gentil et prévenant avec l'élu de son coeur suffisait à réveiller sa jalousie.

"A Teiko, il m'apportait souvent des coockies au chocolat blanc car il savait que c'était mes préférés…"

Des gâteaux… Evidemment... Himuro s'en voulu d'avoir parlé trop vite et de s'être imaginé autre chose. La réponse candide et le regard innocent de son amoureux à cet instant vinrent balayer tous les doutes que son empressement à défendre le métis avait soulevé.

"Bon, les jeunes, c'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autres clients après vous… je vais commencer par toi Himuro-kun, je vais juste vérifier si les couleurs tiennent bien et voir comment ta peau réagit...Après on passera à ton ami."

Himuro s'installa sur le fauteuil et dévoila sa cheville droite ornée d'une sucette violette des plus appétissantes. Honda-san regarda alors comment se passait la cicatrisation. Visiblement satisfait, il lui appliqua une crème hydratante puis l'invita à libérer la place pour Murasakibara qui attendait fébrilement son tour assis dans dans le canapé.

Dire que le grand mou n'en menait pas large était un euphémisme. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas vautré en s'installant, il s'était assis délicatement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le regard rivé sur le matériel du tatoueur, il se disait que s'il restait immobile, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, il passerait inaperçu et qu'on allait l'oublier. Il pensait très fort à Kuroko et se demanda si ce dernier accepterait de lui enseigner les bases de la _Misdirection_ la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Car oui, à cet instant, tout ce que Murasakibara souhaitait, était de disparaître. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il négligea totalement l'étalage de friandises pourtant disposées sous ses yeux, sur la table basse.

"Atsushi, c'est à toi… tu viens ?"

Et non, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Blanc comme un linge, Murasakibara se leva et s'avança vers le fauteuil. Il ressemblait à un condamné à mort marchant vers l'échafaud. Il s'installa lentement, très lentement, sous le regard compatissant du tatoueur.

Honda avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, nombreux étaient ses clients, même parmi les _yakuza_ , qui avaient une peur bleue des aiguilles. Et, bien évidemment, c'était le cas de notre accro au sucre. Il ne lui mit donc pas la pression et attendit patiemment que le géant se cale dans le siège devant lui. Il ne lui demanda pas quel motif il souhaitait ni même où il voulait son tatouage, cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter au stress d'un Murasakibara au bord de l'implosion, mais surtout, ces détails avaient été réglés il y a un bon moment déjà, avec Himuro. Il lui enleva lui-même sa chaussette gauche, positionna la lampe au dessus de sa cheville et désinfecta la zone en question.

"Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être tellement ton truc… essaie de te relaxer, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne dure pas."

Sans plus attendre, le spécialiste en _irezumi_ démarra son dermographe.

Il n'avait pas encore posé la main sur le du joueur de Yosen que ce dernier se tendit comme un string et resserra sa prise sur les accoudoirs. Okay, il en avait connu des chochottes mais si le simple ronronnement de l'appareil le faisait réagir comme ça, la suite s'annonçait folklorique… Il fit donc cesser le bruit, une dernière mise au point était nécessaire.

"Par contre, essaie vraiment de ne pas bouger. Si tu as mal, dis le moi, je ferai une pause mais surtout ne bouge pas."

Himuro assistait à la scène et voyait la catastrophe arriver à grands pas… Si Murasakibara se mettait à gigoter, il allait finir avec un gribouillage digne d'un enfant de deux ans sur la jambe ! Avant que Honda ne commence vraiment, il alla chercher quelques sucreries sur la table basse et s'approcha de son petit-ami. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le sortir de sa torpeur et s'adressa à lui, la voix pleine de douceur.

"Atsushi... Tiens, mange ça."

Le brun venait de lui apporter une poignée de ses sucette préférées. Même si cette délicate attention arracha un demi sourire au lycéen aux cheveux violets, Tatsuya comprit que ça ne serait pas suffisant.

"Ne me laisse pas Muro-chin…" lança soudainement Murasakibara la voix paniquée, alors qu'il déballait sa sucette d'un geste sûr.

"Détends toi, je vais rester là à côté de toi…"

Le corbeau regarda alors le tatoueur pour obtenir son approbation. Il savait que ce dernier était très strict concernant les règles d'hygiènes et qu'il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un à proximité de lui quand il travaillait. Cependant au vu de la situation, s'il ne faisait aucune concession, ils risquaient d'y passer la journée… Et, il aurait été fort dommage pour Honda de devoir repousser son rendez-vous suivant. En effet, maintenant qu'il l'avait convaincue qu'une fleur de sakura lui siérait mieux qu'une vulgaire panthère noire, il attendait impatiemment le retour de Mai-chan, partie chercher une copine 'actrice' pendant qu'il s'occupait des deux lycéens. Habitué aux _yakuza_ bedonnants, il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de marquer de manière indélébile l'épiderme d'une si jolie jeune femme..

Revenant à la réalité, à savoir tatouer un adolescent de plus de deux mètres, aux réactions imprévisibles et sur le point de se faire dessus, il se dit qu'il devait en finir au plus vite et permit donc à Himuro de s'assoir avec son petit-ami.

Le brun prit un tabouret et s'installa à côté de la tête de Murasakibara de façon à pouvoir lui parler tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Atsushi adorait ça et cela avait même tendance à l'endormir.

Une fois le petit couple bien installé, le tatoueur redémarra son outil.

"Muro-chin…. parle moi…" demanda alors le jeune homme allongé, une expression de peur toujours bien présente sur le visage.

"D'accord Atsushi, je vais te parler…" répondit le brun au creux de son oreille, tout en commençant son massage capillaire.

"... Je vais te parler de ce qu'on va faire ce soir."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour aiguiser la curiosité de Murasakibara qui regardait son amoureux, attendant la suite.

Après une petite pause, Himuro reprit, d'une voix de plus en plus suave.

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je voulais te faire la surprise, mais ce week-end mes parents ne sont pas là. Donc, ça veut dire… Qu'on aura la maison pour nous tous seuls…"

Nouvelle pause, laissant au doux géant le temps de digérer l'information. Un léger sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Satisfait de cette réaction, Tatsuya continua.

"Et donc, j'avais pensé qu'en sortant, on pourrait aller faire deux-trois courses, histoire d'acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me cuisines enfin tes fameux éclaires au chocolat blanc…"

Les iris violettes se mirent à briller.

"Une fois rentrés, on commencerait par tout ranger dans la cuisine... Puis tu enfilerais un tablier…. Mais bien-sûr j'aurais insisté pour que d'abord tu te déshabilles… c'est tellement plus sexy un tablier sans rien en dessous…"

"Hummm ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à me déshabiller… je veux que Muro-chin enlève aussi ses vêtements et mette un tablier…"

"D'accord Atsushi, je porterai également un tablier…"

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent alors un sourire discret en guise d'accord tacite.

"Ensuite, je te regarderai cuisiner pour moi… Par quoi voudrais-tu commencer ?"

"Il faut faire de la pâte à choux en premier."

"Il faut des oeufs je suppose ?"

"Oui."

"Dans ce cas, je t'apporterais mes oeufs tous chauds... Tu en prendrais bien soin… d'abord, tu les ferais rouler délicatement dans tes mains, puis …"

"Muro-chin…" coupa Murasakibara

"Oui ?"

"Il faut d'abord faire fondre le beurre, ajouter de l'eau puis après la farine… les oeufs c'est à la fin !"

Himuro sourit devant tant de candeur. Murasakibara avait parfois du mal avec le second degré et il lui arrivait souvent de ruiner les tentatives de séduction du brun.

"D'accord Atsushi… en dernier les oeufs…"

"Et après, il faut prendre une poche à douille et coucher des tubes de dix centimètres de long sur une plaque de cuisson…"

Une fois qu'Atsushi était lancé sur la pâtisserie, il était difficile de l'arrêter.

Cependant, l'occasion était trop bonne et Himuro ne put que saisir la perche.

"Dix centimètres ? Et pourquoi pas vingt ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? _Bigger is better_ … tu penses pouvoir en faire des plus longs ?"

Murasakibara prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Eeeeuh… oui, si c'est ce que Muro-chin veut…"

"Hum-hum c'est ce que je veux… Et c'est à cause de toi ça… Tu m'as mal habitué…"

Himuro ferma les yeux et un sourire gourmand se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

"Muro-chin… Il faut faire la crème pâtissière au chocolat blanc ensuite."

Le shooting guard ouvrit les yeux et regarda son petit-ami… Quel trouble fête!

Il se demanda alors comment il avait fait pour succomber il y a presque un an de cela… Ah oui, c'est vrai, un physique de rêve, un mélange subtil de naïveté enfantine et d'une certaine forme de perspicacité, mais surtout un appétit tout aussi insatiable sous la couette qu'en matière de sucreries. A une différence près, dans ce domaine le géant aimait partager et se montrait très généreux.

Déposant un léger baiser sur son front, il décida de continuer d'une voix langoureuse.

"Je te fais confiance pour cette étape Atsushi… J'ai plutôt envie de te parler de la façon dont je dégusterais ton éclair maintenant…"

"Il suffit de croquer dedans Muro-chin !"

"J'ai pourtant une méthode beaucoup plus intéressante."

"Gné ?"

"Ferme les yeux… Et imagine…"

Himuro se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de son amant et se mit à parler de plus en plus bas.

"Je commencerais par l'attraper délicatement du bout des doigts, le manipulant doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer."

"Ce n-"

"Shhhh… ne dis rien… Ensuite, je le dévorerais du regard, étudiant sa forme, chacun de ses renflements, chacune de ses nervures."

Himuro fit une petite pause pour s'assurer de l'attention de son homme. Murasakibara ne tenta pas de parler. Pendu à ses lèvres, il était curieux de connaitre la suite.

"Ensuite, reprit le brun, ensuite, je m'attaquerais au glaçage, le léchant de la pointe de ma langue, prenant le temps de savourer toutes les subtilités de son parfum."

"Humm… et après ?" demanda dans un souffle le pivot de Yosen.

"Après... Je m'attaquerais à l'une des extrémités… mordillant le bout jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de crème commence à s'échapper…"

Murasakibara déglutit difficilement et sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

"Et… Après ?"

"Après…Hummm... Après je le prendrai en bouche et commencerais à aspirer la ganache."

Murasakibaka était devenu incapable de parler.

Dans un murmure presque inaudible, Himuro continua.

"Une fois toute la crème libérée dans ma bouche… Je l'avalerais goulument, jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Et enfin, je croquerai la pâte à choux encore ferme."

Les yeux toujours clos, Murasakibara semblait être parti dans un autre monde. Sa respiration saccadée, ses mains moites, et surtout la légère bosse qui commençait à se former au niveau de son entrejambe témoignaient de son émoi.

Himuro s'était tu, laissant son petit-ami se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit lubrique. A ce stade, nul doute que le géant allait réclamer son dû une fois rentré.

"Muro-chin… Je crois que j'aime bien ta méthode de dégustation… Il me tarde de passer à la pratique."

Prévisible.

Le plus âgé des deux lycéen afficha alors un sourire satisfait. Il avait réussi son petit effet mais surtout, il se disait qu'Akashi pouvait bien aller se rhabiller, lui aussi arrivait à prédire les comportements… Même si cela ne s'appliquait pour l'instant qu'à Murasakibara… Peu importe il n'y avait pas de petite victoire.

"C'est bon Murasakibara-kun ! J'arrête de te torturer, j'ai fini… Regarde et dis moi si ça te plait."

Ayant complètement oublié le tatoueur et où ils étaient, les deux lycéens sursautèrent de concert. Ils mirent quelques secondes à atterrir mais tout leur revint finalement : l'idée de tatouages assortis, l'appartement, les aiguilles… la pâtisserie… ah, non, ne plus penser à ça...

Voyant que la chochotte de service ne réagissait pas, Honda répéta sa question.

"Ta cheville… ça te plait ?"

Murasakibara regarda où on lui indiquait. Le tatoueur était en train de désinfecter son tatouage avec une solution antiseptique. Malgré la peau rougie, il pouvait admirer tous les petits détails de la sucette qui ornait à présent sa cheville. Elle était grosse et appétissante mais surtout elle était identique à celle de son amoureux. Exception faite de la couleur, la sienne était grise. Le nouveau tatoué se pencha un peu plus en avant pour regarder de plus près et ce qu'il vit lui décrocha un immense sourire : un petit point noir avait été ajouté sur le côté gauche de la confiserie.

"J'en déduis que c'est un oui… Sinon, Himuro-kun, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté mais tu as été super efficace, il n'a pas bronché."

"Vous nous avez entendu Honda-san ?" demanda alors le concerné, plus par curiosité que par réel embarras.

"Pas le moins du monde, rassure-toi. J'étais beaucoup trop concentré."

Himuro doutait un peu de la sincérité du tatoueur à cet instant mais il se disait qu'avec sa clientèle habituelle il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre autrement.

* * *

Après toutes les recommandations d'usage, Honda raccompagna deux jeunes jusqu'à sa porte, et leur chargea les bras de toutes les cochonneries que le brun lui avait fait acheter inutilement!

Il les salua et alors que le plus grand s'éloignait tranquillement, il souhaita à Himuro une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne dégustation...

Devant le regard suspicieux du lycéen, il pointa, sourire taquin aux lèvres, les deux énormes sacs remplis de gâteaux et confiseries gélatineuses qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Humm oui, les gâteaux... quoi d'autre ?

* * *

Quelques minutes seulement après le départ des deux garçons, alors que le tatoueur fumait tranquillement une cigarette à la fenêtre de son appartement, les jeunes actrices arrivèrent, une boite cartonnée très chic à la main.

"Honda-chou, avec Kimi-chan on est passé devant une pâtisserie française et regarde ce qu'on t'as rapporté!"

"Laisse moi deviner : des éclairs ?"


End file.
